1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a wireless access point apparatus, more specifically to an apparatus and a method for testing the performance of a wireless access point apparatus through cooperation among neighboring access points.
2. Related Art
Recently, wireless network environments have been increasingly popular due to the advancement of wireless communication technologies. For example, the Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) technology such as Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 has been propagated to replace the wired LAN. The IEEE 802.11 WLAN features the same level of networking as the wired LAN by the use of Radio Frequency (RF) technology in the 2.4 GHz band, called the Industrial Scientific Medical (ISM) band, without using a cable. The IEEE 802.11 WLAN is available in two transmission modes of Infrastructure Networking and Ad-Hoc Networking.
The Ad-Hoc Networking mode creates a network with devices having WLAN and that are not connected with an outside network. Since the Ad-Hoc Networking mode allows communication among WLAN devices only, the Ad-Hoc Networking mode is mainly used for configuring a small office or a small network. The Infrastructure Networking mode is available in an environment that is the same as the wired LAN within an office, and configures the WLAN by connecting an access point, which is a wired/wireless access relay device, to a wired network (e.g., Ethernet, etc.). The access point bridges a WLAN device to a wired LAN device to enable data communication with one another. Moreover, in case communication is made with another WLAN device, wireless communication is possible through an access point, called “infrastructure mode.”
A very large number of access points (AP) have been recently installed at various locations, owing to the universal expansion of Wi-Fi environments. However, in order to test the reception performance of a wireless AP apparatus, such as a Wi-Fi AP, the tester has to carry particular testing equipment to the location where the pertinent AP is installed and physically connect the testing equipment to the AP. Accordingly, it takes a significant amount of time and cost to check the AP. Moreover, the operation of the AP has to be stopped while the pertinent AP is tested.